victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Delilah Reese
Hi. If you couldn't tell, I'm Delilah Corrin Reese. You can call me Lila. I really couldn't care less. Appearance *Hair Color: Dark Brown *Eye Color: Light Blue *Best Feature: All of them I'm told I'm scary and intimidating. I am. I dress in mostly dark colors, but can mix it up. I often dye my hair lighter or darker, so don't be surprised if I'm light brown tomorrow. Family Alexander Reese He's my rich dad. I don't like to brag about him, especially because he gets on my last nerve. We don't talk at all. He's hardly even home. He marries about 5 women a year. Christopher Shane My uncle-in-law, before he divorced my aunt. He's not bad. Matthew Shane My cousin, and punching bag. Ha, just kidding. Or am I...? He's my only Shane cousin worth mentioning. The rest of them are apes... Malcolm Reese He's my other uncle, who is also rich. He funds Pacific Coast Academy. Logan Reese My stupid cousin. I hate his guts. Romances Beck Oliver I dated him three years ago. We're over, and that's what matters. Prince Charming Yeah... I dunno who he is, or if he even exists, but if you happen to be him, then leave me a message ;) Pets Catniss That's my kitten. Creative name, right? CAUTION: Catniss can be vicious. Don't touch her, or me. History I was born to Alexander Reese and Paris Benjamin on April 13th, 1996. My Sweet 16 is coming up, so buy me something good, and I MIGHT invite you to my party. Let's just say, I was born in California, raised in California, and live in California with my dad. I've been some crazy places, but I'd rather not talk about that. Personality I will start off hating you. It's my default. But if you change my mind, then maybe we can work something out. Just don't push my buttons. I'm tough, I used to go to PCA where the boys let me play boy-sports, including wrestling. I hate Chemistry, and love Chocolate. Relationships with Characters Tori Vega I don't have anything against her. Not yet. Cat Valentine She's a sweetheart. I can't dislike her, no matter how hard I try. Jade West I hate her so severely. She stole my boyfriend, and now I honestly can't look at her. Beck Oliver I dated him three years ago. We're over, and that's what matters. André Harris I am impartial. Robbie Shapiro Impartial. Rex Powers He. Is. Hilarious. What You Don't Know What You Don't Know about Delilah Reese *She has insomnia and other sleep-altering symptoms, which cause her to be tired, restless and irritable. *She was kidnapped for three years when she was 7. She refuses to speak about the events she underwent at this time. . *When she was located, her family paid her ransom to find her beaten and mute. She has overcome her speech-impairment. . *She is afraid of the dark for unknown reasons after her abduction. She is also afraid of needles and knives.. *She has nightmares that she will wake up and still be kidnapped, and that her family refuses to pay the ransom. .. *She hates every one of her mothers. *Her baby sister, Daisy, died at 2 years old. *She loves her cousin, Matt, even if she won't admit it. Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Characters with TheSlap Category:Delilah Reese Category:1996 Births